


Воспроизведение

by WTF_Brock_Rumlow



Series: WTF 2021 драбблы R – NC-17 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brock_Rumlow/pseuds/WTF_Brock_Rumlow
Summary: Рамлоу спускается в подвал: Солдат ждет.Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Series: WTF 2021 драбблы R – NC-17 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162445
Kudos: 9





	Воспроизведение

Когда Рамлоу спускается в подвал, Солдат уже прикован на своем обычном месте. Запястья и предплечья забраны широкими браслетами, на горло давит полоса прочного металла. Ноги задраны чуть ли не до ушей, колени прижимаются к плечам, а большие пальцы ног касаются деревянной загородки с дыркой. С другой ее стороны торчат только максимально раскрытая сейчас задница и перевязанные шнурком яйца. Солдат не видит, кто его трахает: в этом весь смысл.

Он слегка вздрагивает при первом прикосновении, но его дыхание остается медленным и размеренным: явно дышит на счет. Вот такой Солдат — не внушающий страх, а беззащитный, почти трогательный — заводит Рамлоу до цветных кругов перед глазами.

Он расстегивает брюки, вытаскивает член и оглаживает его по всей длине, сжимает у основания: можно было бы прямо сейчас просто и без затей вломиться в узкую задницу, но Рамлоу никогда не отказывает себе в удовольствии касаться. Кожа Солдата горячая, чуть влажная — после душа или от волнения, и Рамлоу гладит промежность кончиками пальцев, прослеживает шовчик, ладонью сжимает яйца, царапает ногтями около дырки. Еще вчера он собственноручно выбрил Солдата, чтобы сделать его ещё чуть более чувствительным. И, кажется, это сработало, потому что от прикосновения ногтей тот всхлипывает и ощутимо вздрагивает, хотя путы держат крепко.

Рамлоу сжимает его ягодицы, собирая их в горсти, растирает сильными прикосновениями ладоней, проходится пальцами по ложбинке. Он любит трогать и любит ощущать, как потряхивает от этого Солдата. Кружит пальцами вокруг дырки, слегка нажимает, вставляет два на одну фалангу и тут же вытаскивает. Подготовка Солдату не нужна, но он так сладко сжимается на пальцах, что Рамлоу не отказывает себе в удовольствии потратить на это несколько минут.

Бутылка со смазкой предусмотрительно валяется рядом: Рамлоу очень не любит насухую. Он выжимает немного себе на ладонь, размазывает по члену и входит одним сильным долгим толчком. Тело под его руками дрожит, но Солдат так и не издает ни звука, несмотря на то, что рот его свободен. Просто он знает: один звук — и ему не понравится, как все закончится.

Рамлоу переводит дыхание и начинает трахать Солдата, медленно и основательно, как будто у него есть все время мира. Вытаскивает член полностью, трет головкой о нежную, лишенную волосков кожу, влажно блестящую от смазки, и засаживает снова. Его ладони сжимают ягодицы, ногти впиваются, оставляя полукруглые следы: смуглое на розовом выглядит потрясающе. Хочется пройтись языком, вылизать все складки, еще сильнее заводясь от того, как Солдат сдерживает стон, но не время.

Рамлоу шлепает по ягодицам — раз, другой, с удовлетворением наблюдая, как наливаются красным отпечатки его ладоней. Дыхание Солдата хриплое, прерывистое, он слегка дергает бедрами, и Рамлоу ускоряется, яйца бьются о покрасневшую кожу, и он чуть изменяет угол, на каждом толчке попадая прямо в простату, потому что какого черта. Не отводя взгляд, он смотрит туда, где его тело так полно соприкасается с телом Солдата.

«Охуенно принимаешь меня, детка», — нарушая свои же правила, шепчет Рамлоу.

Он чувствует ладонями, как чужое тело напрягается от его шепота, и сдергивает шнурок, перетягивающий яйца. И, сбиваясь с ритма, кончает, ощущая, как сильно стискивает его глотающий стоны Солдат.

Отдышавшись, Рамлоу вытаскивает полуопавший член, любуется на то, как по каплям вытекает из опустевшей задницы его сперма и благодарно гладит блестящую натруженную кожу. А после бьет кулаком по переговорнику на стене: «Мы закончили» — и обессиленно сползает на пол.

Шаги на лестнице раздаются буквально через полминуты, и на пороге появляется Стив. Он проходит мимо Рамлоу, мимолетно касаясь его щеки, и идет дальше — туда, где все еще не может отдышаться Солдат.

«Все хорошо?» — спрашивает он тихо, отстегивая крепления и убирая перегородку.

Солдат со стоном выпрямляет ноги и практически выдыхает «да». Стив гладит его по вспотевшим волосам, по влажным дорожкам слез на висках, разминает затекшее запястье. Солдат тянется за каждым прикосновением и наконец упирается лицом в обтянутое грубой джинсой бедро.

Рамлоу, с усилием поднявшись, подходит к ним. Целует встрепанную макушку Солдата, щеку Стива, ловит его благодарный взгляд и, чуть покачиваясь после пережитого, поднимается наверх. Сейчас Солдату будет нужна горячая ванна и мягкая постель. И тогда, возможно, завтра он проснется чуть более Баки.


End file.
